1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module battery including a plurality of cells in which power generating elements are covered with package films to be hermetically sealed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-50821 (published in 1997) discloses a module battery composed by stacking at multiple stages a plurality of cells in which power generating elements are hermetically sealed with package films, and by interconnecting the electrode tabs of the cells adjacent to one another in the stacking direction.